Don't leave me yet
by xXaliceinhellXx
Summary: When the outcast Rin is paired up with the most popular and good looking girl in school and starts to crush on her, what will she do with her feelings? Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Don't Leave Me Yet  
Miku x Rin fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own vocaliod!

* * *

Chapter 1- Partners and Friends

Miku Hatsune walked into French class, long teal hair (that was in pig-tails, as always) slightly swaying just past the hem of her short skirt. Every boy in the classroom - including the teacher - and a couple of girls stared at her as she plopped down in and crossed her legs. Her large blue eyes closed in a happy grin as she waved at her friend, Teto Kasane, who was good looking as well. Miku was most likely the best looking girl in school, with Teto as a close second. Teto's vibrant pink hair was also in pig-tails today, falling just above her shoulders in loose curls.  
"Hi, Teto-san!" called Miku, waving in the general direction of her friend. Rin Kagame glared at the two overly-happy girls as they talked, praying for them to just be quiet so she could read. _What are they so happy about, anyway?_ thought Rin. _Hate to break it to you, girls, but the world is a horrid place, and not somewhere to smile._ The bell rang, inturupting Rin's thoughts.  
"Alright, take your seats, this shit's about to get French." said Mr. Kamui, the teacher, to the few students still wandering. He got a few groans, but everyone obliged. "Now," He said, "I am going to pair you all up for a project. You have to Write a story or song or some shit in French. And it has to have some kind of 'meaning', weather it be crap or not. So... yeah. That." Everyone groaned when they herd the word "project". "Gumi, you're with Teto." The girls looked at each other with menacing stares, almost growling with their eyes. "Umm, Kaito, you're with... Luka." Kaito wiggled his eyebrows at Luka, causing her the scrunch her nose. "Let's see, Rin and Miku..." Rin stopped listening at this point. Now she was only thinking why she had to be paired with the dumbest and most cheerful girl in class. Given, she was probably a nice girl, and definitely good looking, but Rin didn't want to do all of the work. She itched at the sore cuts on her wrist through her long-sleeved shirt as she sighed, only slightly aware of Gakapo listing pairs in the background. He eventually finished and she raised her hand, causing Gakapo to walk to her table.  
"Yeah?" He asked, sounding annoyed.  
"Can I go to the bathroom?" She asked, just loud enough for him to hear. He just waved her off with a 'sure' and went back to checking out his students. Rin jumped up and quickly walked out the door and into the bathroom across the hall. She then proceeded to lock herself in a stall and think of all the reasons her mother abused her. _One,_ she thought_ I'm ugly. Two, I was a mistake. Three, I want a lot, yet give nothing._ She went on to herself, searching her pockets for that sacred little piece of metal. She found it in the left back pocket of her jeans, pulled it out, and rolled up her sleeves. The thin tip of the razor dug into her pale skin as she bit her lip, trying to kill the demons inside of her. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she dug the razor deeper, crimson liquid softly dripping to the floor. Her thin legs shook a bit as she cried, forcing her to sit down on the toilet. With each cut, Rin went deeper, blood dripping became faster, and Rin cried harder. Suddenly, a girl gasped outside of Rin's stall and knocked on the door.  
"Hello? Are you okay in there?" Asked a soft voice that was a bit familiar.  
"Yeah," sniffed Rin, "Just a little blood."  
"Well, could you open the door so I can at least help you stop the bleeding?" She asked.  
"No! I, uh, I mean, no, I'm good..." Rin trailed off. No one knew about her cutting, and she didn't plan on making it known any time soon.  
"Look, either you unlock the door, or I'm sliding under." The girl said in a calm but stern voice. Rin reluctantly opened the stall door, still a bit curious as to who it was. Long pink hair was braided and hung down the girls torso.  
"Hey Luka." Rin said with a small, sheepish smile. Luka was one of the only girls in school that actually talked to her in a friendly way. Luka looked at the cuts on Rin's arms and sighed.  
"Let me clean you up." She said softly as she walked over to the paper towel despenser. She wet the brown paper and walked back to Rin. "Could you tell me why you did this? I promise I wont tell anyone." She said as she dabbed Rin's cuts, making her flinch. Rin just shook her head with a sad look in her eyes.  
"Everyone else hurts me. Why shouldn't I hurt myself." She whispered, her eyes starting to water again. Luka looked at her with sad eyes and nodded.  
"I know how that feels. But next time, could you talk to me before you do it? I'll give you my number. You're just so nice and pretty, I don't want to see you hurting." Luka asked, softly smiling at Rin. Rin's eyes widened as she begun thinking._ Does she... care? About me? No one's ever... wanted me..._ she thought. Rin nodded and begin to cry. "Oh! What's wrong? Did I upset you?" Luka asked with worry in her voice.  
"No," Sniffed Rin, "It's just, I've never felt so... wanted." Rin said putting her face in her hands. Luka pulled her into a hug and told her that, from that point on, she would be Rin's friend, and Rin could tell her anything. That was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	2. Parents

Chapter 2: Parents  
Later that day, Miku found Rin's locker and waited there after class. Now, Rin was not expecting this. This was actually the last thing she wanted because her cuts were sore and all she wanted to do was close her eyes and escape; escape into her own little world where everything was perfect, no hurt or confusion.  
"Eh? Miku-sama?" Rin asked, eyes widening a bit.  
"Hehe, yeah, I thought I would meet you here and talk about our project, ya know, for french class?" She giggled. Rin nodded. "So, who's house are we going to?" Miku asked.  
"Wanna go to your house?" Rin suggested, not wanting to have anyone meet her parents.  
"Sure!" And they set off.  
Soon, they arrived at Miku's house and Rin was introduced to Miku's Mom.  
"Oh, it's so nice to meet you!" Said the mother with a smile that made Rin feel warm and loved. She had a look about her that was just warm and... caring. That was something Rin never got from her parents. They exchanged names and compliments before Miku dragged Rin up to her room. The room had a color scheme of hot pink and teal. There was a queen sized bed with a teal comforter and pink pillows, the white frame made of wood. The white dresser and vanity reflected the bed frame perfectly. Covering the large window that was above the bed were thin teal curtains with matching knick-knacks around the room. Miku dropped her bag onto her bed and sat down next to it, motioning Rin over.  
"So." She said, leaning back on her hands, "What format should we do the project in? Story, song, poem, what?"  
"I was thinking story, it would be easiest. Maybe it could be about... oh, I don't know..." Rin trailed off, a puzzled look plastered on her face.  
"I know! The importance of love! Like, all kinds. Family, friend, significant others, you know, just love." Miku smiled and hugged Rin, making a light pink color dust across her face. Whenever Miku smiled like that, it felt like there where a thousand little butterflies fluttering through her stomach. She didn't know what this feeling was but she liked it. She like the way she felt with Miku. The other girl detached herself from Rin and grabbed her laptop, planting herself even closer to Rin than before. Upper arms brushed as she did so, sending electricity through the blonde. Why was she feeling this way? It was weird, and she had never felt like this before. Oh well, it was time to start the project.  
It was a good few hours before both girl decided it would be a good idea for Rin to head home. While Rin was walking, she thought about how she had been feeling. What is that feeling in my stomach every time she looks at me? I must be getting sick. Yeah, thats it, I'm just sick. She thought, justifying to herself. Ten minutes of reassuring herself later, she was walking up her short driveway and quietly stepping into her house. Her mothers car had not been in the driveway, so that left only her unemployed dad to be home. She hoped he would be sleeping, but knew that would be against her luck. Passing through the living room, she listened for the mild snoring that came when her father was sleeping. Not a trace. Rin tiptoed up the stairs, being as quiet as possible, and walked into her room. After setting her orange messenger bag in the corner, she herd the door to her room slam shut, making her jump and turn on her heel.  
"Um, hey Dad..." Rin chuckled nervously. He just smiled and pushed her onto her bed. "Dad! Please, no, not now!" She cried as he climbed on top of her straddling her hips. He smacked her across the face.  
"Shut your stupid whore mouth you stupid piece of shit!" He growled into her ear. He then proceeded to violate her, molest her, and violently rape her. She screamed until it was over, saying no, stop, and get off me multiple times in a row. The day ended with a tear streaked face with multiple bruises and a broken girl. There were bruises all over her body; her arms, legs, breasts, neck, but most prominently on her face. Her mother also beat her that night, leaving more injuries. Rin had to think of a way to cover them up before school tomorrow.


End file.
